


Miscalculation 'F'

by shadedScribe



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack-ish, F/M, Gen, Humor, alternate title: freeza's terrible horrible very bad no good day, i'd feel bad about writing a fic that's like eighty percent fight scene but it is DBZ, not super serious, this contradicts some stuff from Super but whatever, what if Resurrection F but Freeza doesn't get a power up is sorta the premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe
Summary: The Tyrant Emperor of the Universe, Lord Freeza, has been revived! And he's got his sights set on Earth for his revenge. But he's not going to waste any time training or anything like that beforehand. After all, he's the most powerful in the universe; Son Goku's victory was only a fluke. And even if a few years have passed since he died, it's not like anyone else on Earth could possibly pose any sort of challenge to the invincible Lord Freeza.Right?
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Miscalculation 'F'

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me posting something like I'm actually alive! Man I've had a rough couple of months, during which I rewatched most of Dragon Ball out of nostalgia, as one does, and was struck by the potential of this idea, which I then elaborated on to help get out of a writing funk. Hopefully I'll be posting more stuff soon. Ciao!

“But Lord Freeza”, Sorbet stammered, “the Saiyans on Earth are-”

Freeza silenced him with a glare.

“Son Goku’s victory was a fluke.” he snapped. “I admit I underestimated him, but that is all! This time, I’ll go all out from the start, and crush him like the wretched monkey he is!”

“But, my lord-” Sorbet tried again.

“Are you questioning me, Sorbet?” Freeza asked coldly.

A look of terror shot over Sorbet’s face.

“N-no, of course not, Lord Freeza.”

“I thought not. Set course for Earth. My revenge has already been delayed long enough.”

Freeza strode imperiously out of the room.

“Should we wait to gather more soldiers?” Shisami asked after he had left.

“We had best not.” said Sorbet. “He seems quite impatient. The ones we have right now will have to do.”

The ship flew on, the Earth drawing nearer by the minute.

\--------------

It was a nice day for a picnic, Krillin thought. The sun was out, but there was a nice breeze so it wasn’t too hot, and the wide rock formation they had chosen to sit on both had a perfect view of the surrounding landscape and was blissfully empty of any other people. (Probably because it was a few hundred meters tall and you had to be able to fly to get to the top, and it was also a good hundred kilometers from anywhere important.)

Their group was a bit odd. Originally, it had just been him, Eighteen, and Marron heading out to meet up with Seventeen and have a catch-up picnic, but Goten and Trunks had been playing together near where they had flown out of West City and decided to tag along, and Eighteen had let them (she didn’t make it super obvious, but she had a soft spot for the kids). And then, when they had gone out in the middle of nowhere to be away from everyone else, they had run into Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu, who apparently just hung out in the middle of nowhere sometimes, but hey, the rest of them were kind of doing the same thing.

It was a good afternoon, the kind of peace you didn’t always get on Earth. Eighteen was watching with a gentle smile on her face as Trunks and Goten gave Marron some impromptu flying lessons and the rest of them reminisced about old times. Krillin almost felt like he could have sat and enjoyed it forever.

So naturally, it was then that things were interrupted when Krillin felt the approach of an awful ki. Tien and Chiaotzu felt it too, all of them suddenly looking up at the sky.

“What’s going on?” Trunks asked.

“Yeah,” Goten added, “what’s- hey, wait, Trunks, don’t you feel that?”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right. Someone nasty must be coming.”

“Really?” Eighteen raised an eyebrow. “You’re sure?”

“Uh-huh.” said Goten. “And whoever it is, they’re kinda strong, too.”

“I wonder who it could be.” Seventeen mused.

Krillin reached out with his senses. It was a fairly strong ki, though nowhere near Goku or Vegeta’s level of strength. And it was filled with enough malice and cruelty to send a chill down Krillin’s spine. It seemed kind of familiar, too. He focused, trying to remember where he might have encountered it before, and-

A horn through his chest. The burn of the little ball of ki as it buried itself in his body and carried him helplessly upwards. A little sweat broke out on Krillin’s brow.

“Freeza.”

Everyone looked at him.

“Freeza?” Eighteen asked. “Are you sure? I thought he was supposed to be dead.”

“I only saw him briefly when he first came back to Earth,” said Tien, “but now that you mention it, it does feel like him.”

“It’s definitely Freeza.” Krillin confirmed. “Someone must have had him resurrected.”

“Well, that’s not good.” Seventeen stood up and brushed himself off. “He’s probably come back to Earth looking for revenge again.”

“Hey, what’s that?” Goten pointed up into the sky, where a familiar-looking saucer-shaped ship was descending.

“Of course he’s going to land right in front of us.” Krillin sighed. “Great. Get ready, everyone.”

The ship glided down to Earth a few hundred meters away from them, and its doors opened and spewed forth a few hundred soldiers followed by their master: Freeza, in the flesh. Krillin made sure Marron was behind him as Freeza’s soldiers approached.

“So that’s Freeza.” said Eighteen. “I always wondered what exactly he looked like. Funny, from the stories you told me, I thought he would be bigger.”

The alien tyrant hovered out the door, seemingly in no particular hurry. He had skipped straight to his final form this time, and his reptilian gaze scanned the landscape for a moment before settling on their little group.

“Ha!” Freeza laughed as he approached and his soldiers surrounded everyone. “I land next to the first group of lifeforms that we spotted, in order to gather some information, and who should I find but one of Son Goku’s compatriots.” He looked straight at Krillin. “Though this is curious- I did kill you back on Namek, did I not?”

Krillin gritted his teeth and dropped into a fighting stance.

“Hm.” Freeza shrugged. “It seems strange that anyone would waste a wish on a little shrimp like you. But I suppose that would be Goku’s nauseating compassion at play again. Speaking of which, I don’t suppose you would care to tell me where he is?”

Krillin ignored Freeza for a second as he tried to feel out the situation. Maybe if the rest of them all attacked, Goten and Trunks could grab Marron and make a run for it to go and get help, or maybe… wait a minute.

“You know,” Krillin said quietly, “now that I get a closer look at him, I don’t think Freeza is really any stronger right now than he was back on Namek.”

“Really?” Seventeen asked.

“Yeah, he doesn’t seem that tough.” Goten agreed.

“I bet I could split him in half if I had to.” Trunks added.

“And aside from that one red guy with the horns, none of these other soldiers of his seem like any real challenge.” said Tien.

“You know, it’s rude to ignore someone after they’ve asked you a question.” said Freeza, irritably. “It seems that you could use a lesson in manners.” He glanced at where Marron was hiding behind Krillin. “Perhaps an object lesson in the consequences of impoliteness will loosen your tongue.”

“Try it and I’ll kill you.” Eighteen snapped, stepping in front of the two of them.

“Ohoho!” Freeza laughed. “Such bravado. You must be unfamiliar with what I’m capable of.”

“No.” Eighteen replied, her eyes narrowing. “Krillin’s told me all about the things you did on Namek.”

“And yet you still would challenge me.” Freeza shook his head. “You know, there comes a point where courage turns into foolhardiness.”

Eighteen glared at Freeza for a moment, then glanced back at the rest of them.

“Can you guys handle keeping Marron safe and taking out the rest of Freeza’s men?” she asked.

“I don’t see why not.” said Seventeen.

“Good. Then I’ll take care of Freeza.”

Freeza raised an eyebrow as Eighteen stepped forward.

“You don’t seem like much. Sorbet?”

A stout little blue alien next to Freeza took a quick scan of Eighteen, then grinned.

“Her power level is so low it doesn’t even show up on the scouter at all, Lord Freeza.”

Krillin smiled a little at that. Freeza’s lot had always relied on their scouters too much.

“Truly?” Freeza shook his head. “It must be that you wish to spare yourself the sight of watching everyone else die by offering yourself to the slaughter first. I suppose I can be a merciful ruler and indulge you, seeing as you went so far as to actually try and threaten me. Other than that, however, I don’t see any need to dirty my hands on such weak fighters. Sorbet, have your soldiers kill all but one of them while I deal with this one.”

Eighteen started walking towards Freeza, and Marron tugged anxiously at Krillin’s sleeve.

“Is Mama gonna be okay?” she asked.

“She’s gonna be just fine.” Krillin reassured her. “And we’re not going to let any of these nasty aliens get ahold of you either, okay?”

“Okay.”

“You heard Lord Freeza!” Sorbet shouted. “Attack!”

The soldiers started towards them with a roar.

“Wow!” said Goten. “There must be at least three or four hundred of ‘em.”

“That’s right!” shouted one. “And we don’t have any problem beating up little brats, so you guys are-”

“Last one to take out fifty guys is a rotten egg!” Trunks shouted as he soared up into the sky to attack, Goten following right on his heels.

Seventeen stepped next to Marron and put up a barrier around the both of them.

“I’m alright with being a rotten egg if the rest of you want to go join the fray.” he said.

“Thanks.” said Krillin. He spared a glance back at Eighteen before he went. She and Freeza were starting to get into it now. Freeza seemed to have the initiative, and was unleashing a flurry of offense, but none of it was landing, and of course, Eighteen would wear down his stamina eventually. Krillin decided to leave them to it, and flew up with Tien and Chiaotzu to attack.

From there it was all fighting. It was an interesting battle; none of Freeza’s soldiers were at all strong, but there were a whole lot of them, so you had to be careful not to get mobbed. Everyone was taking out soldier after soldier. In between landing knockout punches and dodging grabs, Krillin saw snatches of everyone else’s fights. Tien punched a guy hard enough to shatter his armor; Chiaotzu used his psychic powers to grab an enemy and use him as a shield against another one’s kick; Goten kicked a guy so hard that he crashed through three more as he flew over the horizon; Trunks took out a knot of enemies with a shower of energy blasts.

Krillin whirled to punch a soldier that had been trying to sneak up behind him in the jaw, sent another soldier crashing to the ground with a kick, and took out a third with a simple ki blast, before sparing a moment to check on Eighteen again. She and Freeza were still going at it, blurringly fast, but she was pushing Freeza back now; even as Krillin looked, Eighteen landed a kick that sent Freeza staggering back a few steps. Good.

A little ways away, a whole squad of Freeza’s soldiers were trying to blast through Seventeen’s barrier, to no avail.

“Damn you!” one of them shouted as they paused for breath. “Why don’t you drop that barrier and see what happens?”

Seventeen let a ball of energy spring to life in his palm.

“If you insist.” he said.

He dropped the barrier for a split second, fired the energy ball at the squad, and had the barrier safely back up around himself and Marron as his attack blew up the whole group of enemies and a decent chunk of the nearby ground for good measure.

Back up in the sky, a group of yelling soldiers managed to dogpile Goten and grab hold of his arms.

“Goten!” Krillin called, as he blasted aside half a dozen enemies with a ki shockwave to clear a path. “Hang on, I’m coming to-”

There was a yell that echoed off the cliffsides and a burst of golden flame as Goten went Super Saiyan, blowing away Freeza’s men with the sheer force of his ki.

“Hey, no fair going Super Saiyan before me!” Trunks complained, before going Super Saiyan himself and attacking Freeza’s soldiers with a new intensity.

Back on the ground, Freeza stopped fighting for a second to stare in shock at the two kids.

“There’s more of them?” Freeza shook his head. “They must be Goku’s brats. How irritating. But still, they’re only children, so I’m sure-”

He was cut off when Eighteen kicked him in the head and sent him flying into a nearby cliff. Freeza snarled in frustration as he pulled himself free of the rocks.

“It seems that there is more to you than meets the eye.” he said, glaring at Eighteen.

“Hm.” Eighteen looked him over for a second. “Either that, or you’re just not very strong after all.”

“Why, you insolent-!” A vein twitched in Freeza’s forehead. “You wouldn’t be acting so smug if you had any idea of the true terror I can bring!”

“You mean you’re not at a hundred percent yet?” Eighteen sighed. “Why don’t you power up already? You’re starting to get boring.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said, you’re starting to get boring.” Eighteen said, examining her nails.

Freeza stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, before smiling.

“Very well.” he said. “I’ll show you what I’m like at my full power. But when you’re begging me for mercy afterwards, just remember that you asked for it.”

Eighteen rolled her eyes, and Freeza let out a shriek of frustration as he started to power up.

Back in the sky, Krillin glanced around as he threw an enemy through a rock formation and realized that the ranks of Freeza’s soldiers were starting to look a little thin, especially now that Goten and Trunks had gone Super Saiyan and were using big ki blasts a lot more freely.

Freeza’s men seemed to realize it too; they were starting to attack more desperately. A little ways away, the big red alien with horns, who felt a fair bit stronger than any of the others, turned to Sorbet.

“Permission to join in the fray?” he asked.

“Yes, yes.” said Sorbet. “Good idea, Shisami.”

Shisami took flight and arrowed into the melee.

“I’ll start with you, brat!” he yelled, rushing towards Trunks.

“Look out!” Krillin warned.

Trunks turned, but too late: Shisami caught him by the collar and dragged him along as he went after Goten, catching the other boy in a similar fashion. Diving out of the sky, Shisami smashed the two of them into the ground and started dragging them along, roaring triumphantly.

Tien swooped in and caught Shisami in the ribcage with a hard kick, making him drop Trunks and Goten and sending him flying.

“Oof!” Goten shook dirt out of his hair. “Thanks, Mr. Tien. Geez, that guy’s kinda tough.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Trunks agreed. “Do you think you can hold him off for just a little bit?” he asked Tien.

“Sure.”

Shisami snarled as he pulled himself upright and rushed at Tien, shouting.

“I’ll make you regret that, you-”

“Shin-Kikoho!”

Tien’s attack slammed into Shisami, who was unable to press forward any further, despite his strength. One of Freeza’s soldiers tried to take advantage of the opening to jump Tien and got blasted with Chiaotzu’s Dodonpa for his trouble.

“Thanks!” Trunks called as he and Goten lined up. “Ready, Goten?”

“Ready!”

“Fu-sion- _ha!_ ”

There was a flash of light as Gotenks appeared. Tien let up on his attack and went back to dealing with the lesser soldiers.

“What’s the big idea?” Shisami scoffed. “You think that merging together is gonna make you two tough enough to-”

Gotenks kicked him in the gut faster than he could react and sent him flying into a mountain.

“You bet it will!” Gotenks crowed, before turning Super Saiyan and going after Shisami, burying him in a flurry of blows.

Meanwhile, Freeza had finally finished getting up to a hundred percent, and was coming after Eighteen in a wild rush of punches.

“How’s that?” he half shrieked. “Are you regretting your foolish decision to challenge me yet?”

Freeza slipped a kick past Eighteen’s guard and sent her flying, then followed it up with an energy blast that engulfed her in a massive explosion.

“Mama!” Marron yelled.

“Don’t worry.” Seventeen said, patting her on the head. “She’s fine, just watch.”

Freeza hovered over to float above the rubble that Eighteen had been buried in.

“Well, are you still happy you provoked me into using my full strength?” he asked. 

There was a rumble and a crash as Eighteen casually shoved aside a massive slab of rock and stood up. Her clothes were dirty and a bit torn up, but other than that, she was completely unharmed.

“Pity.” she said. “I liked this outfit.”

“W-what?” Freeza took a step back, before his features twisted in anger. “It seems you need a little more punishment.”

“If you think you can.” Eighteen said.

“Why, you-!”

Freeza rushed her again, and the two of them were back to trading blows with vanishingly fast speed.

The rest of Freeza’s men weren’t faring any better than their leader; the common soldiers were still getting decimated by Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu, Shisami was getting totally overpowered by Gotenks, and Sorbet had been reduced to trembling with shock as he watched his hopes for the revival of the Freeza Force crumble away.

“N-no, wait, Lord Freeza, we have to…” Sorbet turned to try and get Freeza’s attention, only to be greeted with the worst shock of all: Freeza was starting to lose. Even at his full power, Eighteen was steadily forcing him back, and it looked like blocking her strikes was starting to take serious effort from him.

“This can’t be!” Sorbet moaned.

A short distance away, Krillin smiled as he saw Eighteen firmly taking the upper hand. Freeza’s power had spiked a little while ago, but now it was dropping again, even though he was still in his powered-up form. Goku had told him once about how Freeza had overexerted himself and gotten weaker at the end of their fight, and it seemed that Freeza still hadn’t learned his lesson about watching his stamina, which was particularly unfortunate for him, since he was fighting a tireless cyborg.

Even as Krillin thought that, Eighteen landed a clean shot to Freeza’s ribs, then kicked him under the chin and sent him flying back. Freeza yelled and started firing a flurry of ki blasts at Eighteen, all of which she casually deflected, before flying in and catching Freeza with a bone-crushing punch in the torso. Yeah, it looked like Freeza was in big trouble- wait, what was that little alien up to?

Sorbet cursed as he made his way down to where Lord Freeza and the strange Earthling were fighting. Things were looking bad, but he had staked everything on Freeza’s revival, and it was too late to give up now. Freeza’s enemy was strong, but she was focused on her fight, and if he could just get in a surprise attack with his ring blaster, maybe he could take her down. Perhaps then, the experience would convince Freeza to give up on his revenge, or at least delay it while he gathered more power. Yes, that was it! All he had to do was land a shot.

Sorbet slipped behind a nearby boulder and took aim. One good hit to the back ought to do it. Just wait for the Earthling to hold still for a second and-

“Kienzan!”

Sorbet turned towards the source of the shout just in time to see the burning disc of ki shear through his chest, and then see nothing else ever again.

Freeza and Eighteen both turned away from their fight for a second when they heard Krillin’s attack, just in time to get a good look at Sorbet falling to the ground in two pieces.

“What?” Freeza yelled.

“So that was your ace in the hole?” said Eighteen. “Well, unfortunately for you, it looks like my backup is a whole lot better than yours.” She glanced up at Krillin and smiled.

“Why, you-!” Freeza pointed at Krillin, ki gathering on his fingertip.

Eighteen’s hand lashed out like a viper, there was an awful crunch, and Freeza staggered backwards, staring in horror at his broken fingers. Eighteen followed up with another punch that sent Freeza crashing into the cliff again.

Freeza collapsed on all fours for a second before pulling himself upright with difficulty.

“Wha… how…?” he stammered. “That hair, those eyes? Are you another Super Saiyan?”

“Hardly.” Eighteen brushed a lock of hair out of her face. “I’m a _natural_ blonde.”

Freeza screamed and started gathering up all the power he could.

“Marron.” said Eighteen, unbothered by the superpowered alien emperor gathering his strength to try and kill her just a few meters away. “Look away, okay. This is going to get ugly from here.”

“Okay!” Marron answered, before hiding behind Seventeen.

Krillin took a quick look around at the rest of the battlefield. Tien and Chiaotzu were dispatching the last handful of Freeza’s soldiers, and Gotenks was putting Shisami through some kind of epic “Hundred Punch Pinball” move that he had apparently invented on the spot, where he punched Shisami hard enough to send him flying, appeared in his path with a burst of speed, and then punched him in a different direction, all while enthusiastically yelling out the count. Said enthusiasm was probably why Gotenks hadn’t noticed that Shisami had fallen unconscious about four or five hits in. Honesty, fusing had probably been overkill for dealing with that guy, Krillin thought as he drifted down to stand next to Seventeen and Marron.

Freeza finished gathering all the ki he could, and, aura burning violet around him, lunged for Eighteen, who casually sidestepped and stomped on his tail. Krillin wasn’t sure if there were any bones in Freeza’s tail, but either way, he was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to bend like that. Freeza swiped at Eighteen’s eyes; she ducked, then backhanded him hard enough to shake the ground around them. Freeza staggered backwards, and Eighteen kicked him in the kneecap, sending him dropping to the ground, where she kicked him in the ribs a couple of times before grabbing him by his damaged tail, swinging him into the air, and slamming him down hard enough to leave a crater.

Freeza, coughing up blood, tried to crawl away, but Eighteen hooked a finger under his chin and hauled him upright, before punching him again and knocking him away.

“Damn it!” Freeza was starting to look pretty manic. “This can’t be happening! I am the Emperor of the Universe!”

“Really?” said Eighteen. “That’s a laugh. I’m pretty sure Vegeta was already stronger than this when I beat him.”

“Enough!” Freeza’s eye twitched as he started gathering ki in his hand. “None of you wretched simians are leaving this place-”

Eighteen moved invisibly fast, and Freeza’s words were cut off with a gurgle as he looked down to see her arm buried to the elbow in his chest.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Eighteen smiled unpleasantly. “Does that hurt? I guess I just don’t know my own strength.”

“Y-y-you…” Freeza said weakly, before he started coughing up blood again.

Eighteen hoisted him up in the air still impaled on her arm, then started roughly bouncing him up and down in midair, blood spurting from the wound with every movement as Freeza yelped in agony.

And well, wasn’t that familiar. Apparently Eighteen had remembered the few times he had talked about what happened on Namek pretty well.

Seventeen glanced sidelong at Krillin.

“You know,” he said, “most people wouldn’t have such a lovey-dovey look on their face while watching their wife brutalize someone like that.”

Krillin thought about that for a second, then shrugged.

“What can I say? It’s nice to feel loved.”

“Hm.” Seventeen smiled. “I think you’re my favorite brother-in-law.”

“I’m your only brother-in-law.”

“Nonetheless.”

Eighteen finally got tired of bouncing Freeza up and down and threw him roughly to the ground.

“This isn’t over!” Freeza managed to wheeze. “I will-”

Eighteen cut him off by stomping on the hole in his chest.

“You just never shut up, do you?” she said.

“He really doesn’t.” Krillin agreed.

“Is Mama winning?” asked Marron, who was still dutifully looking away.

“Oh, yeah, she definitely is.” said Krillin.

Gotenks, Tien, and Chiaotzu had flown over to watch by now.

“Dang it.” said Gotenks. “I kinda wanted a piece of him. But then again, he probably wasn’t that tough after all if Eighteen beat him that easily.”

“This certainly went a lot better than the last couple of times that aliens invaded Earth.” said Tien, Chiaotzu nodding in agreement.

Krillin felt another familiar ki flying in to join them, much more powerful than Freeza or anyone else there, and practically sparking with anger.

“Took him long enough.” he muttered.

Vegeta streaked in fast enough to blow away boulders in his wake, then came to a stop in midair.

“Alright, where’s Freeza?” he snapped.

Eighteen helpfully ground her heel into Freeza’s chest to draw a scream out of him.

“My, you’re late.” she told Vegeta.

“Shut up!” Vegeta shot back. “I was training in the gravity room, so it took me a minute to sense him through all the energy I was putting out.” He looked down at where Freeza was writhing helplessly under Eighteen’s foot. “Just what happened here?”

“It seems that Freeza thought that the power he possessed on Namek would be enough for him to come to Earth and get his revenge.” Eighteen explained.

“Is that so?” Vegeta laughed. “He always was supremely arrogant. But would you mind stepping aside for a minute? I have some unfinished business with him.”

Eighteen shrugged and stepped away.

“Sure, I was about done with him anyway. Have fun.”

“Ha!” Freeza croaked as he drew himself into a sitting position. “You’re deluding yourself, Vegeta. She may be strong, but I remember our fight on Namek, and even with my current state, there’s no way you’re powerful enough to-”

Vegeta’s angry yell echoed like thunder over the rocks as he powered up into a Super Saiyan.

“What? No!” Freeza screamed; Krillin took no small satisfaction from the note of genuine terror in his voice.

Vegeta dove at Freeza, and the beatdown began.

“It seems that Vegeta has a few things to work through.” Seventeen observed mildly.

“Well, it couldn’t happen to a nicer guy.” said Eighteen, walking up.

Krillin pulled a towel out of the picnic supplies (which were surprisingly undisturbed, all things considered) and started helping Eighteen clean the blood off of the hand she had used to impale Freeza.

“Mama, you won!” Marron said excitedly, hugging Eighteen’s leg. Eighteen tousled her hair with the hand that wasn’t covered in blood.

“You know,” Tien pondered, “this may seem strange to say, considering what all happened today-”

A particularly agonized scream from Freeza punctuated his point.

“-but I kind of feel like it’s been a good day.”

“Hey, I had fun.” said Gotenks, who was going to be stuck fused for another fifteen or twenty minutes. “Even if that red guy wasn’t tough enough to be a real match.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I got to be in a real fight.” Chiaotzu agreed. “Honestly, I kind of missed it.”

“And I imagine the galaxy isn’t going to miss any of this lot much.” said Seventeen, gesturing at the piles of fallen Freeza Force soldiers.

Eighteen thought for a moment.

“Well,” she said, smiling at Krillin, “I certainly got a lot of satisfaction out of today.”

Krillin smiled back. “You’re not the only one.”

Eighteen leaned down and kissed him as the sky lit up with the warm glow of Vegeta obliterating Freeza with a Big Bang Attack. Not exactly a romantic sunset, but hey, it was what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw your husband talks about some bad shit that happened to him and you're like 'i have never wanted someone to be alive just so i can beat them senseless this badly before' and then WHADDAYA KNOW


End file.
